


Stargazers

by Cormag_Ravenstaff



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, Romance, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cormag_Ravenstaff/pseuds/Cormag_Ravenstaff





	

"You don't have to drag me, I can walk just fine," Lightning growled.

Fang did not relent with her firm grasp. "Nuh-uh, Sunshine. I ain't letting ya get away that easy."

The pink haired woman sighed, and allowed Fang to keep pulling her across the grass. She had been adamant on taking Lightning to a specific place for unknown reasons.

"Will this take very long? The sun is going to set soon," Lightning complained. Her vision was failing as dusk set in. And as capable as Lightning was, darkness got in the way of everyone.

"Shh, that's the whole point," dismissed Fang. "If it weren't dark, we wouldn't see it."

"See what?"

"Now Lightning, that would ruin the surprise."

The woman in question muttered a few choice words, but did not try to further hinder Fang. A small part of her liked Fang being in charge.

Not that she would ever admit that.

Together the pair came across one lone tree. It stood alone in the clearing, and was the spot Fang pulled Lightning to.

"We got here a bit early," Fang said. "We'll have to wait a bit."

Lightning sighed as she sat down with her back to the tree. Fang hurried to join her.

The soldier rolled her eyes. If this was just one of Fang's shenanigans…

Those thoughts left her mind as soon as Fang leaned up against Lightning. She considered telling Fang off, that someone would see them, but she didn't. The way the brunette nuzzled into her made her stop.

The sun dipped below the horizon, offering the two one last glimpse at sunset. Lightning turned to her companion. "Was it the sunset?"

"No. That was an added bonus."

The pinkette nodded, and waited patiently for whatever Fang had in store. Singular minutes turned into double digits, and Lightning bit her lip. Should she say something?

Then, it happened. If Lightning hadn't been watching, she'd have missed.

A single streak shot across the sky. A meteor.

Lightning turned to Fang. The huntress grinned, and pointed back to the sky, "Keep watching."

Together they watched the remainder of the shower. The soldier sat in silence, taking in the hundreds of specks of light that shot across the sky in blinding speed.

Then…it ended.

Fang's smile was wider than Lightning thought possible. "Have you ever seen a meteor shower before?"

Lightning shook her head. Her home suffered far too much from light pollution to see such a wonder.

Fang pressed a light kiss to her neck. "Then I'm glad I could show you something new."

Words wouldn't suffice for Lightning. Instead of replying, she embraced Fang. They stayed with their arms wrapped around each other for several minutes.

"We'll need to see this again sometime." Lightning's whisper barely could be detected by Fang's ears.

"It happens every year, sunshine. We'll find a time," Fang murmured back, her tone almost softer.

"Thank you." Lightning eased out of their embrace. "We should head back."

"So soon to finish the moment?"

Lightning rolled her eyes. She extended a hand to Fang. Helping her companion up, Lightning pressed a kiss to her lips. "Never."


End file.
